


The First Presentation

by house_of_lantis



Series: KINK VERSE [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam holds a special presentation party – the infamous Blue Party – for his closest friends but only one of them is allowed to sample Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, sex, kink, S&M, bondage, pain play, consensual sex slavery, multiple partners.   
> Pairing: Kradam, Kris/Other Male Character  
> Kink Bingo Prompt: orgies/decadence 
> 
> Author's Note: This is the second story in the Kink Verse Series.

There were only two rules at Adam’s infamous Blue Party: 

_No one could hurt Kris.  
No one could fuck Kris. _

Everything else was possible with Adam’s permission. 

*** 

“I know you’ll make me very proud tonight.” 

“Yes, Adam,” Kris said, watching from the corner of his eye as Adam finished attaching Kris’s wrists into the leather cuffs. 

Adam took a step back and retracted the heavy chain, pulling Kris’s arms up high above him. Adam carefully measured the stretch of Kris’s body and retracted it one more notch, putting Kris on his toes to keep his balance. He could feel the strain, but it wasn’t painful. Not yet anyway. If Adam kept him like this all night long, he would end up dislocating his shoulders, but he trusted Adam to know how to take care of him. In the three months of his service to Adam, Kris was pleased to learn that Adam was extremely well trained as a sadist, he wasn’t overly demanding beyond what Kris knew how to offer, and he kept their play within Kris’s limits. 

“You’ll be in this position for the beginning of the evening,” Adam said, walking towards Kris, smiling. “Many of my friends will enjoy seeing you like this and I’m sure you’ll enjoy the opportunity to watch them play with each other.” He chuckled, running his hand down Kris’s chest, stopping to pinch his nipple. Kris fluttered his eyes from the sharp pain and let out a pleased sound. “Later, I’ll put you on your knees. At the end of the party, I’ll ask one special friend to stay after the others have gone and I’ll put you in a position that will make you blush. Do you like that?” 

Kris could imagine a _hundred_ positions that would make him blush – despite his experience, Kris couldn’t stop blushing when he would do certain things – but he was thrilled by the idea that Adam would put him into just _one_. A part of him would be distracted, imagining all the ways that Adam would share him with this special friend.

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Good.” 

Adam walked to the tall black cabinet, the panels of the doors carved with beautiful Asian flowers and cranes. He opened it and pulled out a brown leather harness and flesh colored dildo. It was short and thick, with a large knobby head, and Kris let out a soft whine knowing that it would be pressed against his prostate for as long as Adam wanted it inside of him. 

He was in for a long night. 

Kris bent at the waist as much as he could and moved his feet apart so that he was balanced on his tip toes. He closed his eyes and let his wrists, shoulders, and arms take the brunt of his weight as Adam carefully slipped the dildo into the harness. He grinned at Kris and lubed the dildo, walking behind him. 

Adam curled his hand on Kris’s hip, the tip of the bulbous head cool against his opening. Kris groaned as Adam pushed it in, carefully making sure that Kris could take it, and moved it all the way in so that Kris could feel the harness against his ass. He gave the base of the dildo a little twist and Kris groaned, clenching tightly around it. 

“I know you love how it feels,” Adam said, amused. “You like it better than my cock.” 

Kris caught his breath and smiled. “I love it when it’s your cock, Adam.” 

Adam moved around Kris again, adjusting the straps of the harness so that he could slip Kris’s cock and balls through the cock rings. Kris panted as Adam tightened the rings, squeezing just to the point of discomfort. He knew he wasn’t going to be coming any time soon and he blinked, staring up at the ceiling, trying to get his hard on to go down a little. 

“Kristopher,” Adam said, eyes bright with amusement as he laughed softly. He stroked his palm over the head of his cock, the friction causing Kris to grow harder, feeling the straps squeezing around his flesh as Adam tightened it and fastened everything closed. 

The dildo was pressed against his prostate, a constant presence that kept his body occupied, cock hard and throbbing, trapped in the leather harness. It was a perfect fit, made especially for Kris. Adam had told Kris that he chose the brown leather instead of black because the earthy color suited Kris’s warm skin tone better. 

The first time Kris saw himself in the harness, he liked the way that the straps cut diagonally along his skin, his cock and balls swollen and dark red, the way that the straps along his ass made it look plump and round. He spent a few minutes turning this way and that way in front of the mirror to admire how he looked. Adam chuckled, watching him preen, and Kris knew that Adam was pleased by how pretty Kris was in it. 

“Everyone is going to love you,” Adam whispered, stroking his fingers down Kris’s sides. “They’re going to be so jealous that I have you.” 

Kris giggled, trying to wiggle away. The giggle turned into a long moan when the dildo shifted as he tried to keep his balance. He adjusted his stance, desperate shockwaves of pleasure radiating through his lower belly. He looked down at himself and saw that the tip of his cock was already shiny with pre-come. He clenched around the thickness and swayed in the chains, his knees shaking with pleasure.

“You’re so fucking tempting. You were made for me, my perfect little slave,” Adam purred, reaching down to trace the tip of his finger on the tip. His touch was so light, Kris tried to arch his hips for more. Adam smiled and stared at Kris as he slipped his finger into his mouth, rubbing the pad of his finger on his tongue. “Mmmm, I love the way you taste, baby.” 

Kris licked his lips, pushing his chin out towards Adam, wanting a taste. “Adam, please, may I have a kiss before the party starts?” 

Adam merely smiled at him and pulled his finger out of his mouth with a playful pop. 

“Tomorrow night, I’m going to whip you while you wear your harness,” Adam said, his voice dark with promise. He wrapped his arms around Kris, holding him tightly. “I’m going to use the riding crop again. I love seeing my marks on your skin.” 

Kris shuddered; he hated and loved the riding crop because it broke him quicker than anything else Adam used on him. It made him fall so deep into subspace that it usually took a few hours before he was coherent. It scared him that he could fall so deep into his mind that he couldn’t sense the world outside of him; floating in a bubble inside his mind, so full of the pleasure that his body couldn’t handle. But Adam was always with him, holding him and stroking him, murmuring praise in his ear. He kept Kris warm and safe, wiped the tears from his face, cleaned his body and put antibiotics on his welts. When Kris came up from subspace, Adam would smile and give him a slow blow job until Kris was melting right back into the bed, head cleared and ready for more. Adam knew that Kris had a hard time getting to that space and didn’t push him too often. He still had to accept his punishments, especially when he was being stubborn or curmudgeonly, but Adam didn’t take him under every time. 

He squeezed his hands on Kris’s ass, starting with a gentle touch and squeezing until Kris could feel his fingernails digging into his flesh. “You’re my special boy, aren’t you?”

Kris shivered against him, closing his eyes. “Yes, Adam.” 

*** 

Being a pleasure slave, Kris saw his share of orgies; had participated in a number of them. It was hard to shock him now with their decadence and their sexual needs. He was always a little amused by the people who came to his master’s parties. They all seemed so desperate to please or to be pleased; that they were masters of the game, a show of their power, but Kris knew that they were only _playing_ ; that in the morning, they would return to their lives and remember Adam’s Blue Party as a night of decadence. 

From his vantage point, which was usually on his knees, Kris knew his own power. He could make men beg with a lick; he could make women whimper with a touch. He could be cruel and deny them. He could decide who he gave pleasure to and he reveled in _his_ power to make them weak for _him_. 

There were about 30 people at Adam’s Blue Party. Kris watched with hot eyes as many of them lured Adam with sweet kisses and coy glances; as couples and threesomes and other configurations found their way to the couches, the chairs, and the carpeted floor. 

Despite all of the beautiful party guests, the smell of sex and alcohol and smoke in the air, and bodies writhing all around him, Kris couldn’t stop watching _Adam._

When the agency contacted Kris about a new contract, he was given the master’s file. While it included intimate and personal information of the master, there was never a picture. Pleasure slaves accepted or denied the contract based on a number of reasons, but it was never based on looks. Masters, on the other hand, were given multiple pictures of the pleasure slaves in their files. 

_Adam Mitchel Lambert._

Of course Kris knew who he was; had followed his music career and had seen pictures of him plastered on magazine covers, paparazzi blogs, on TV interviews and on red carpets. His lovers called him the “Gentleman Sadist” and there were enough pictures of him walking around naked for Kris to know exactly what Adam had under his designer clothes. Pleasure slaves were paid for their silence and discretion but left their own reports in Adam’s files. Kris spent a week reading over everything, jerking off to his music videos and daydreaming of being Adam Lambert’s pleasure slave. 

He turned down the contract, too intimidated to accept. 

Three days later, the agency asked him to reconsider his decision and gave him a rare second chance to review Adam’s file – which also included a handwritten letter to Kris from Adam. He didn’t insult Kris by offering more money, but instead wrote about his love for music, his need to take a year off from work to recharge and find inspiration, and his need for a companion who would be happy with a quiet life. Kris read his letter several times, trying to reconcile Adam’s rock god reputation with this thoughtful, articulate man; Kris could feel that Adam yearned for something deeper. 

The first night he met his new master, he was blindfolded, and he only knew Adam from the sound of his voice and his touch. He had sent Kris to bed alone that first night, feeling a little dejected, but later, Kris was pleased that Adam had given him a little time to adjust. In the morning, Adam was sitting on his bed, watching him as he woke up. 

He was genuinely surprised to see that Adam looked younger in person, his face clean of make-up, unafraid of showing his flaws beneath the public mask of perfection. There were freckles everywhere. His hair was loose and long around his forehead, giving him a boyish quality. He was lovely, kissing Kris breathless and pinning him to the bed.

The first time Adam took him, Kris knew he made the right choice. Adam was everything he had wanted in a master: passionate, but detached; cruel, but sweet; masterful, but gentle. Adam, the man, was a real mystery and with every touch, every kiss, every slap, every smile, Kris knew less and less about him. There was still so much he wanted to know that Adam hadn’t chosen to reveal to Kris. Not yet. Maybe. 

“He’s a goddamn peach,” one of Adam’s friends said, slinking closer to Kris. 

Kris gazed at him, a small smirk on his lips. The other man was short and slim, his dark hair messy but his make-up perfect. He could easily be Kris’s twin. Adam moved behind him and kissed his neck. 

“Kristopher is a prize,” Adam said, winking at Kris. “He’s my favorite pleasure slave.” 

“Even better than that pretty blonde boy? What was his name?” 

“Sauli,” Adam said, taking a deep breath. “He was sweet, but Kristopher has spirit.” 

The other man giggled. “By spirit you mean he doesn’t always obey. Do you punish him?” 

“I do,” Adam said, looking at Kris. “But he’s a good boy. I don’t have to punish him too often.” 

Kris grinned a little, meeting Adam’s gaze. 

“I bet he’s gorgeous when he takes it, though,” the man said, staring at Kris with such an earnest expression on his face, it made Kris wonder if the man wouldn’t like to change places with him. 

“So gorgeous, but he still hides from me. We’re working on that.” 

Kris could feel his face flush and he wanted to look away, to try and deny the accusation, no matter how softly it was delivered, but he knew better than to drop his gaze from Adam’s knowing gaze. 

“Ahhh…he’s shy,” he drawled, slipping out of Adam’s arms to move closer to Kris. “May I?” 

“What do you want him to do?” 

Kris watched the other man carefully. Sometimes, his master’s friends enjoyed slapping Kris in the face; to slap that look of lazy condescension off his face. 

“I want to see him come.” 

Adam laughed. “No. No one sees Kristopher come but me. Choose something else.” 

“Then I want to see him beg.” 

The other man reached down and wrapped his hand around Kris’s cock, stroking and squeezing as he jerked Kris off teasingly. Kris closed his eyes and thrust his hips into his grip, knowing that he was just going to work himself up without any release in sight. 

He laughed, a wicked look in his brown eyes, and let Kris go, trailing his fingers up Kris’s belly to his chest. He rubbed his thumb over his nipple and gave Kris an evil smile as he pinched it hard between his fingers, digging in his nails. 

Kris let out a cry of pain, arching his back as his hands rattled the chains above, a forceful zing of pleasure shooting right into his dick, making it swell against the tight cock ring and holding him back. 

“Please…please,” Kris whispered, fluttering his eyes at the other man. “More…” 

“God damn, Adam, let me have him. Just for one night – for one hour!” 

“No, Brad, he’s not for you,” Adam said, pulling the other man away, smiling at Kris. “Go play with one of the other boys. I know you have your eye on Zachary and he likes his boys to be sweet but mouthy.” 

Brad smirked and turned, giving Adam a quick kiss on the lips before slipping away. 

Kris panted, the throb of pain and pleasure still running through his system, as he raised his eyes to look at Adam. 

“That mouth looks so lonely,” Adam said, cocking his head to the side. “Let’s put you on your knees. I want to watch what you do.” 

He gently lowered the chain so that Kris’s arms were still bound in front of him. He moved to his knees and looked up at Adam, waiting. 

“Very pretty.” 

The mood in the room seemed to shift as people noticed that Kris was no longer inaccessible to them. He licked his lips quickly, knowing that he was going to be using his mouth for the rest of the night. Adam smiled widely as he stepped back, staring at Kris as he looked around the room, several people grinning at him as they made their way to him, a pack of sexual hyenas waiting to take him down. 

Adam hadn’t given him any rules and Kris raised his eyebrows, meeting Adam’s eyes. He merely chuckled and smirked. “You decide what you want, baby.” 

Kris shivered, he wanted it all. 

*** 

Kris was always turned on by sound – music, dissonance, moans of pleasure. One after another, Kris opened his mouth to cock and pussy, his face and lips wet with the juices of his playmates as he drew out new sounds that made him hot all over, his jaw aching from constant use, his throat sore from being pierced again and again. He loved cock, loved how everyone was so different – long, thick, blunt, defined head, narrow, long – and Kris sucked and licked and slurped. And he loved women just as much, loved how some were aggressive with him, grabbing his hair and guiding him to where they wanted him to focus. He had a clever tongue and he groaned at the feel of their flesh against his tongue, loved how delicate women were made, but how they could take so much pleasure, over and over, greedy for it. 

Adam sat nearby, watching Kris take it. There was a gorgeous redhead kneeling on the floor between Adam’s parted legs, his small mouth wrapped tightly around Adam’s cock, head bobbing slowly as Adam moaned and purred directions and praise. 

He loved the sounds Adam made as he came, the way he’d throw his head back against the arm chair, hands fisted in the redhead’s thick curly hair. 

Kris didn’t swallow; he closed his eyes and let his playmates come on his face, drops of come traced along his lips and cheeks, on his neck and chest. His nose was filled with the scents of men and women, the lower part of his face scratched raw from lovers rubbing their pubes against his soft skin. 

He liked watching them as they came on him, cataloguing the ways that they would clutch at his head and hair, trembling thighs against his body, tensing and going rigid, throaty sounds falling into his ears. 

Adam dismissed everyone from the room, sending them off to their rooms, until he was alone with Kris. He knelt in front of Kris and wiped his face and his body with a clean towel, smiling at him. 

“Did you enjoy being used?” 

Kris grinned, a little shy now. “Yes, Adam.” 

“How badly do you want to come?” 

“I’ll do anything,” he murmured, meeting Adam’s eyes. “Please, Adam.” 

Adam chuckled, getting to his feet and taking Kris by his elbows and helping him up. Kris shivered at the feel of the dildo shifting inside of him again, the pressure against his prostate seemed to be even more intense, and his legs shook. Adam held him up and let out a sigh. 

“I swear, Kristopher, you make me want to just throw you on the floor and fuck you until we both pass out.” 

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” 

He freed Kris’s wrists from the leather cuffs. “Go ahead, stretch. I know you’re sore.” 

Kris was glad for it and took advantage of stretching out his arms and shoulders, twisting his waist a little, but mindful of the dildo and harness. He moved his shoulders back and let out a pleased groan. 

“You haven’t forgotten about my special surprise for you, have you?” 

Kris felt his cheeks heat up and blushed. “No, Adam.” 

“Go up to my bedroom and take off your harness and pull out the dildo. Kneel on the bed and wait for me there,” Adam said, cupping Kris’s face with his hands and giving him a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Yes, Adam.” 

Kris walked slowly, the dildo brushing against his prostate with each step, his cock and balls bobbing in their rings. He wanted to hurry through the house to Adam’s bedroom, anticipation making his heart beat faster, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it without collapsing somewhere. So he walked slowly, breathing deeply, trying to ignore the rhythm of the dildo shifting inside of him. He groaned, stopping to grab onto the side table in the hallway, catching his breath as he faced the impossibility of having to take all those stairs to the second floor. 

“You look like you need some assistance.” 

He turned to look at the taller man with short dark blonde hair and deep green eyes, smiling at him. Kris recognized him as one of Adam’s party guests. He was gorgeous in that rugged, don’t-give-a-damn way and Kris remembered staring at him as a pretty brown haired girl gave him a blow job. 

“I can make it,” Kris said, smiling at him. “Adam didn’t give me permission to accept assistance.” 

The green-eyed man nodded. “Maybe I can keep you company.” He glanced down at Kris, amusement making the edges of his eyes crinkle. “I promise I won’t do anything to get you into trouble, Kris.” 

He grinned and then took a deep breath, walking slowly towards the stairs. He grabbed onto the hand rail and took it step by step. He closed his eyes, groaning loudly. Kris gave a helpless chuckle. “This is going to be tougher than I thought.” 

“You can make it,” the man whispered, his voice low and husky. “God, where did Adam find you? I can’t tell you how jealous I am that he gets to have you for the whole year.” 

Kris swallowed and opened his eyes, looking at him. “Do you have a name?” 

“You can call me…Jack.” 

“That’s not your real name, is it?” 

Jack smiled. “No.” 

“All right, Jack it is,” he said, nodding. He turned and looked up at the long staircase. “Well, they say that to get up a mountain, it takes one step at a time, right.” 

Jack chuckled, keeping pace with him. “I’m sure they didn’t take into consideration what each step would feel like with a dildo inside of them.” 

Kris laughed with him, taking another step and hissing through his teeth. “I doubt it.” 

“Jack” was a cool guy and Kris enjoyed having a moment to laugh with him and know that he wasn’t going to have to offer Jack anything more…though, a part of him kind of wanted to. Jack hadn’t approached him during the orgy, but Kris knew that Jack had watched him all night long. Jack talked about the fluctuations in the commodities market futures trading and Kris did his best to follow along. He had a few investments and knew something about stocks and bonds, and he was interested in diversifying his portfolio. 

“…cocoa futures and corn futures make stronger returns, but the risk of futures trading is that you can’t just rely on agriculture, you need to look at other raw products, like energy or metals or livestock.” Jack said, turning to look at Kris. “Look, you’re almost there.” 

A few more steps and Kris was at the top of the staircase. He sighed and smiled up at Jack. “Thanks. For keeping me distracted.” 

“My pleasure,” he said, smiling slightly. 

Kris licked his lips and grinned. “I hope you had a good time at Adam’s party.” 

“The best,” he murmured, staring at Kris with a longing that made Kris wish he could return it. “I hope we’ll meet again soon.” 

“Maybe,” he said, kindly, but knowing that it wouldn’t ever happen. “Good night, Jack.” 

“Good night, Kris.” 

Kris watched as Jack strolled down the east wing, where the guests were staying. He turned north and headed towards Adam’s master suite. He hoped Adam wasn’t going to be mad that it took him longer than usual; he was certain that Adam would understand. He also knew that Adam would’ve come looking for him if he didn’t show up on time. 

He was so happy to finally be in Adam’s rooms. He unbuckled the harness and let out a groan of relief as the straps freed his cock and balls. He rubbed his hand gently along his body, fingers moving along the dented areas where the straps had tightened. He closed his eyes and reached behind him to grab the base of the dildo, breathing deeply to pull the dildo from inside of him. He chuckled at the sound of the pop that the head made as he tugged it out. 

Feeling free, he picked up the harness and walked to the bathroom, cleaning the dildo and wiping the leather harness clean. He walked back into Adam’s bedroom and placed them into a small cabinet by Adam’s bed. 

Kris stretched again, but this time he bent down and touched his toes, feeling the burn of the stretch along his back, his shoulders, his thighs and his calves. It felt so good to be free, his muscles relaxing as he moved his arms and legs around, sighing from how wonderful it felt. He hoped that Adam would let him have a hot bath later; he’d love to just soak his sore body for an hour. 

Knowing that Adam would be coming soon, he got on the bed and waited patiently on his knees, hands curled behind him, loose and comfortable at his lower back. He ducked his head and closed his eyes, pushing his need to come to the back of his mind, knowing that Adam would take care of him. 

He breathed slowly and deeply, closing his eyes to think about the party, replaying his favorite moments. He remembered the way that Adam had groaned…and he remembered how Jack had watched him, green eyes dark with the desire to have him. Kris frowned a little; he was attracted to Jack, but it should be just a fleeting interest. He participated in presentations because they were fun, but Kris was devoted to the master he was on contract with. Then why—

The bedroom door opened and Kris looked up to see Adam standing in the doorway, looking at him, pleased. He let his eyes move up and down Kris’s body and he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Did you stretch?” 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Get on the middle of the bed, on your back, baby.” 

“Yes, Adam,” he said, moving on his back. 

“A little higher; right to the headboard.” Adam said, walking to the cabinet and drawing out four coils of thick Japanese bondage rope. Kris bit his lip, wondering if Adam was going to tie him up and fuck him now. He wanted that. Adam chuckled, unraveling one of the coils. “Put your arms out towards the corners.” 

Kris did and watched as Adam expertly wrapped the rope around Kris’s wrists, using a complex system of knots that created a gorgeous ladder pattern up Kris’s forearm to the elbow. He anchored Kris’s wrist to the corner of the bed. 

“So many people have asked me to give them a private presentation,” Adam said, walking around the bed to begin working the knots on Kris’s other arm. “As much as I enjoy showing you off, I can’t bring myself to let any of them have you like this. This will always be just for me – for us.” 

“Yes, Adam,” Kris murmured, smiling slightly. 

“Comfortable?” Adam said, looking at him. 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Bend your knees and move your feet on the bed. Spread your legs as wide as they’ll go.” 

Kris did exactly as Adam said and he smiled when he felt the rope around his left ankle, moving up his calf muscles to his knees. Adam walked to the other side and did the same to his right leg. He took one of the thick pillows from under Kris’s head so that he was flat against the mattress and tucked it under Kris’s lower back. 

Adam knelt between Kris’s legs and slipped his hands up and down the knotted ropes. “You are so beautiful, Kristopher.” 

“Thank you, Adam,” he said, grinning. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Adam laughed, tucking his hands under Kris’s knees, pushing both of his legs back so that his knees were up by his shoulders. He grabbed the loose end of the rope and anchored it to one corner of the headboard and the other loose end to the other corner, keeping Kris bent in half, his arms and legs spread and bound wide apart. 

Kris blushed hotly and closed his eyes. He loved being tied up, he _loved_ it, loved behind unable to move and be _available_ to his master’s whims, but he was also painfully shy about being put into a position where he was so _displayed._ All of his masters enjoyed tying him up, but Adam was the only one who knew Japanese rope bondage and each position he arranged Kris into was artistic and…this. Flaming hot! God, he couldn’t help it. He was so hard and he was leaking and he _wanted_ it so much but…he couldn’t…someone else was going to see him like this. A total stranger. And what was Adam going to let him or her do to Kris? 

“Ah-ah, Kristopher, no hiding,” Adam said, tapping his thigh with his fingers. 

He opened his eyes and could imagine what he looked like, spread apart and open. Adam stepped off the bed and looked him over carefully. 

“I did say that I would invite one special friend at the end of the party,” Adam said, looking at Kris. “One special friend that I’m going to share you with while you’re under contract with me. Do you accept my decision?”

Kris swallowed, wondering who Adam had chosen; who would get to see Kris like this. “Yes, Adam.” 

Adam walked to the door and opened it, staring at Kris as he revealed who was standing outside waiting to come in and use Kris however he or she wanted. 

“Jack,” Kris whispered, groaning as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know if he was even more turned on that Jack would be the one or if he was completely mortified that Jack was seeing him like this. 

“Jack?” Adam said, amused. He turned to look at his friend. “You told him your name was Jack?” 

Jack chuckled as Kris opened his eyes, watching as the other man closed the door, walking into the bedroom and standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes moving over Kris’s body. 

“Jesus, Adam…he’s…unbelievable.” 

“You can have him until morning,” Adam said, getting on the bed and moving on his side, propping his head up with his hand. “I want to see what he’s like with someone else.” He looked at Kris. “Someone he likes.” 

Kris whimpered. 

Jack pulled off his green Henley, dropping it on the floor. He met Kris’s gaze; he stared at Kris with such raw honesty, he knew from Jack’s eyes that Jack was going to relish having him. “You consent?” 

“Yes, Jack,” Kris said, licking his lips. 

“His safe word is guitar,” Adam murmured, looking at Kris. He turned and rolled to his other side, opening his bedside cabinet and grabbing a handful of condoms and lube, tossing them on the bed next to Kris’s hip. 

Jack undid the button to his jeans as he knee walked up the bed so that he was between Kris’s raised legs. His hands traced the knots of the rope, sliding his warm palms down Kris’s thighs. His green eyes were greedy, looking at every part of Kris. 

“When does your contract with Kris end?” 

“End of December,” Adam said, amused. “Are you thinking of offering him a contract?” 

Jack traced his fingers along Kris’s cock, making him shudder. “As long as you don’t try to renew and cock block me.” 

Adam laughed and Kris stared up at Jack. “That is up to Kristopher to decide.” 

“Please, Jack…” He really, really needed to come. 

“Oh, honey, I’m not going to last a minute inside you,” Jack said, grinning down at Kris. He slid his gaze to Adam. “Can I make him come first?” 

“As many times as you want.” 

“Generous,” Jack said, and Kris smiled in anticipation. 

He moaned when Jack licked him from the base of his cock, tongue hot and wet as he moved slowly up the length of him, licking the pre-come at the head. Kris jerked in his ropes, no leverage at all, like he was floating on the bed. He whimpered as Jack wrapped his lips around the head and sucked him, strong pulls that were meant to get Kris to come, no teasing, just hot steady pressure that felt like heaven after having to wait for so long. 

“Yes!” Kris moaned, wiggling under Jack. He made some kind of screech when Jack moved off his cock and slid his tongue right inside of his hole, loose and just a little sore from wearing the dildo. He bit his lip and clenched around Jack’s tongue, trying to trap the twisting, flicking tongue inside of him. 

“Let go, baby,” Adam whispered against his ear. “He’ll let you come again.” 

Kris gritted his teeth and felt his body cross over from holding back to coming, the need to release tension so strong that Adam’s command triggered something in him. He trembled in his bonds as he came, his cock oozing out a pool of come on his belly and spidering across his stomach to spill over his sides, as Jack pushed his tongue even deeper inside of him. 

He felt Adam’s fingers on his chin, turning his face, and he accepted the deep kiss. He moaned again when he felt Jack pull away, the sound of the condom foil and snick of the lube barely registering before Jack sank his cock into Kris. 

Adam released him, leaning back to watch Kris’s face as Jack fucked him hard and fast. Kris panted, eyes wide, as he looked up as Jack flung his head back, mouth opened, and letting out a loud throaty whimper as he came, pushing into Kris again and again, rough and selfish for his own pleasure. 

He felt Adam’s hand curl around his softening cock, stroking and pulling, whispering in Kris’s ear to get hard again, that he could do it, he was a good boy. Kris clenched his eyes shut and pushed past the point of sensitivity and pain to where he could get hard again, Adam’s hand forceful and demanding, as Jack pulled out and knelt back on the bed, watching as Adam brought Kris back to semi hardness. 

“Fucking watch him take it,” Jack hissed, no small amount of admiration in his voice. 

Kris whimpered, twisting his hips. “Adam…” 

“He can take more. Put your fingers in him,” Adam commanded, looking at Kris but speaking to Jack. 

Jack did as he was told and Kris made a noise that was part protest and part plea for more as Jack stuck two fingers into his hole, fingertips searching for his prostate and nailing it ruthlessly. 

“Adam!” Kris shouted, his body clenching, cock ready to come again. 

Adam laughed and pulled his hand away. Kris opened his eyes and glared at him and then at Jack. He saw Adam’s hand curl around Jack’s wrist, pulling his fingers from inside Kris. 

“Kristopher doesn’t have a lot of patience,” Adam said, cheekily. “He’s a greedy pleasure slave; coddled by his previous masters who probably took one look at him and saw a boy who loved being pampered.” 

“Who wouldn’t want to pamper him?” Jack said, his voice low and meaningful. “I don’t know how you don’t keep him tied up and fuck him every chance you get.” 

Kris groaned, his cock hard and his ass empty. “Adam…Jack…please! I need it. I need more.” 

Adam chuckled, glancing at Jack. “Look at him.” 

“God, I want him again,” Jack murmured, reaching down to trace his fingers around the rim of Kris’s ass. 

Kris whined, nodding his head. “Yes, Jack, yes, yes, do it, damn you!” 

“Manners!” Adam said, sternly, his hand slapping Kris’s ass. 

Kris nearly came; his eyes rolled back and he shuddered with a wave of pleasure. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, please, please don’t stop!” 

He looked down to see Jack with his hand curled around his cock, stroking himself back to hardness. He picked up another condom and slipped it on, barely getting lube on before he pressed his hands flat against the back of Kris’s thighs and slid right back in again, going deep and slow this time. 

“Yeah,” Jack crooned, rocking back and forth with slow thrusts. “God, this is better the second time.” 

Adam smiled at Kris. “Don’t come yet, wait for him, come with him.” 

Jack’s cock was thick and filled Kris’s ass perfectly; he was controlled this time, having gotten that first frantic one out of the way, and Kris expected to be fucked a couple more times before Jack was finished with him. He moved his hips with Jack, as much as the ropes would allow, and murmured encouragingly to him how good it felt to be fucked so slow. His cock was hard, but it wasn’t as urgent as before, and Kris sighed as he watched Jack moving above him, looking back at Kris, his green eyes dilated and nearly black. 

“How many times do you think Jack will fuck you tonight, baby?” Adam said, against his ear, flicking the tip of his tongue against Kris’s earlobe. 

Kris moaned; he hoped as many times as Jack could get it up. Maybe Jack would fuck him with a dildo while they waited for him to get hard again. Maybe Adam would join in. Kris didn’t care; he wanted whatever they were going to give him. He would take it and take it until he passed out. And even then, he wanted them to take turns fucking his unconscious body until he woke up from it and came and came and came… 

***** 

Kris felt used and sore when he opened his eyes. He stifled his groan, reaching up with his hand to rub at his caked up eyes. He was glad that Adam had freed him before they all passed out. He remembered looking up to see Adam over him as Jack was sucking him off and Kris drifted off into blackness, the echoes of their pleasure chasing him into sleep. 

“Good morning, baby.” 

He turned to see Adam grinning at him. “Good morning, Adam.” 

“Was your first presentation as my pleasure slave everything you wanted it to be?” 

Kris laughed, turning on his side so that he could look at Adam. He was a little raw and everything ached and he was covered in dried come and lube, but he was relaxed and he was happy that it was just the two of them in Adam’s bed. 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“I’m very proud of you, Kristopher. You surpassed all of my expectations last night.” 

Kris smiled widely, basking in his satisfaction and in Adam’s pride. “Thank you, Adam.” 

“Kiss me.” 

Kris moved in closer and kissed Adam, letting his lips move softly against Adam’s mouth, licking along his upper lip, asking to be let inside. Adam moaned and opened his mouth, rolling on his back and pulled Kris with him so that he was curled half over Adam’s chest. He braced his arms on the pillow, bracketing Adam’s head, and he couldn’t help but smile down at him. 

He leaned down and kissed Adam’s cheeks, his left and then his right, and then kissed Adam’s bared shoulders. Kris flicked his eyes up to meet Adam’s affectionate gaze. 

_“Thank you, master.”_


End file.
